


Light My Way

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: I Had To, I hate myself, Other, This is just crack, but - Freeform, but I did, everyone told me not to, just kidding a lot of regrets, no regrets, this is why everyone hates me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kurt sees the traffic light, and knows exactly what he wants.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Traffic Light
Comments: 27
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PineappleTheatreKid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleTheatreKid/gifts).



> *sigh*
> 
> no regrets

**part one**

Kurt had been looking at the Traffic Light for days now. There it hung, on the power line going across his street, directing oncoming cars. He admired it, the way it flashed green and yellow and red. The way it kept people safe by telling them when they could go. The way it was so sure. How authoritative it was. _Stop_ , _slow down, go._ What would Kurt _give_ to be the one the Traffic Light told what to do. 

And then he had an idea.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is just for you, mimi.

Kurt stood outside on his street, clutching his sweater closer to his body. The wind was blowing that night, causing the Traffic Light to sway back and forth. Kurt stared at it for a long time, watching it flick from green to yellow to red and then over again, chewing hard on his bottom lip.

He swallowed thickly before retreating back to his bedroom. Kurt looked at it through his window, it was red. He waited for it to turn green before opening his laptop and looking up battery powered Traffic Lights. He clicked on one and ordered a large bottle of lube before going to check out, cementing his order with next day delivery. It would be there the next day.

Kurt tried to calm the pounding in his chest, tried to ignore how heavy his breathing was and how tight his jeans seemed to be now that he knew he’d have a Traffic Light of his own. He stood up and opened his curtains to where he could see the Traffic Light from his bed and stripped.

He spread his legs a little before taking himself in his hand. _Go_ , the Light said. He pumped it as fast as he could before it told him to slow down, and then stop. He repeated this cycle over and over again, until he was finally thrown over the edge and spilled over his hand.

“Fuck,” he breathed out. “I’m so ready for tomorrow.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Kurt sat on his bed with his legs crossed, unopened Traffic Light laying on its side in front of him. His heart beat hard in his chest, so hard he could feel it throughout his entire body.

He began to open the box with shaky fingers, carefully peeling back the tape that kept the packaging together. Once it was open he pulled it out, he held it gingerly in his hands. His mouth fell open a little bit, breath hitching in his throat. He turned it over, inspecting the size of it. It had to be about five inches thick, almost two feet long. Considerably smaller than the one outside, but still large nonetheless.

His curtains were still opened to where he could see the Light outside. It was yellow, a golden haze seemed to wash over the dark street below. He opened the back of his own Traffic Light and put in the batteries, carefully closing it back up. He flipped the switch and it came on, bright and green and perfect.

He quickly shed his clothes and sat up on his knees, spreading lube over his fingers and bringing them behind him. He pressed in with two, watching the Light like his life depended on it. It was still green, so he moved as quickly as he could before it turned yellow. _Slow down, Kurt_ , it seemed to say. His fingers slowed, moving in and out of him at almost a snails pace, before stopping when his room was washed in a red glow.

It seemed like the light was red forever, before flashing back green. Kurt quickly added another finger and then another, stretching himself as far as he could, applying more lube as needed. _Slow down_. _Stop. Go._ And again. And again. And again.

Then he was picking up the Traffic Light and coating it with a large amount of lube, some of it spilling onto his duvet. He applied more to his backside and then positioned the Light behind him before pressing down. He gasped at the intrusion, at the stretch and burn of it. He cried out, something between a whimper and a moan escaping his lips. He forced his eyes open and looked to the Traffic Light Outside, glowing green as ever. _Go_. He couldn’t stop, even if he wanted to. The Light wouldn't let him.

“Fuck,” he moaned. “Oh, God. Please. _Please_.” The light flicked yellow in response, much to Kurt’s relief. “Thank you.” He used that time to adjust, until it was as far in him as it could possibly go. _Stop_.

He used that time to breathe, taking deep breaths, ignoring the way his cock twitched at just the _fact_ that he was doing this. That he finally had the opportunity. _Go_.

He began to lift himself up again, the drag easier this time. He falls back on it, and repeats this over and over again until it doesn’t hurt as much anymore. The street is golden again, and he slows down, closing his eyes at the lack of speed. _Stop_. He moans in protest to that, the lack of sensation.

Green again, green like the grass, green like peace and everything good oh God _green_. He began to ride the Light again at an alarming speed, pumping himself with his free hand. “Yes,” he moans. “Oh God, oh fuck. _Yes_.” Yellow.

Red.

This time the red seems far too long, and he’s a sweating, whimpering, begging mess by the time the light flicks back green. His mouth falls open as he drops back on the Light, crying out when it hit his prostate. “Please don’t stop,” he said, breathless and ragged. He looks at the Light on the street, tears coming to his eyes. “Please don’t make me stop. _Please.”_ But it still flicks yellow, and then red again.

Tears spill in frustration, his hips bucking forward in anticipation as the street is washed in a fiery haze, before turning green again. “Thank you. _Thank you.”_

The cycle continues until his face is streaked and swollen from tears, until his legs are burning. Until he’s spilling over his hand and onto the duvet beneath him. Until he’s collapsing on himself, a sweaty, ruined mess. He manages to pull the Traffic Light out of himself, whining at the empty feeling. He wipes it off with a towel before holding it to his chest and falling asleep.

_I love you, Traffic Light. I love you so very much._

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @20xbetterthanu


End file.
